Finding Happiness in a Storm
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: The aftermath of the hinted death of Corporal McDonald and the effect this news has on Major Robert Ross and his new found relationship with Katherine McVitie. Rated M- Just in case for other chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set after the end of the series, focusing on the relationship between Major Robert Ross and Katherine Mcvitie, which I felt was so unfinished in the series. (Fingers cross for series 2!)

This is my First Banished fiction. More chapeters to follow

Disclaimer: I do not own any charaters, locations etc used, all rights go to the BBC

Chapter 1

'Major Ross Sir!' A soldier called from outide their tent. Robert awoke from his slumber, he carefully removed Katherine's arm from across his body and got up. He pulled on a gown and walked to the opening of the tent. 'A note from Governor Philip' the soldier said and handed him a sealed letter. 'Thank you' he said and walked back inside the tent with the letter inside. He sat on the end of the bed and opened the note. It read that Corporal McDonald had shot himself shortly after Tommy Barretts funeral and they had found his body in the early hours of that morning.

There was also a date and time for the next meeting which happened to be the following day. Robert sat in silence for a moment just thinking. He decided that his first port of call was to tell Katherine. He pulled on some trousers and scotted down the bed to sit next to where she laid.

'Katherine...?' he whispered gently caressing her soft golden hair that had fallen onto her back.

'Is it time for work?' she asked haven woken by his stroking of her hair. he brought her face up to look into his eyes. 'Whats wrong?' she asked seeing a strange look in his eyes. 'I need to tell you something' he said and pulled her from the warm sheets into his arms. She swung her legs so she was sitting naked on his lap. He pulled the sheet over her bottom half and allowed his arms to snake around her waist.

'I've just heard word from Governor Philip, Coporal Mcdonald has been found dead' he said gravly.

'No!' she cried 'How?'

'It appears that he has shot himself, they believe he did it after Tommy Barretts funeral. His body was found on the beach this morning' he finished. He could feel her body shaking in his arms so he pulled her closer to his own body.

Kathrine bowed her haed. 'He did this beacuse of me... because of us did't he?' she asked burrowing herself into his warm body.

'No. Don't blame yourself. There is nothing you or me could have done to stop him. He had made his mind up and this is not your fault' he said reassuringly.

'It is, after everything he offered me I still choose you, I told him I loved him yet I did not' she whispered silent tears running down her face. 'What did he offer you?' Robert asked curiously, whilst stroking her hair. 'He said he wanted to marry me, he said he would allow us to keep seeing each other but I would be his. He told me he would give me everything you could not give me. He said that I would only be your women for 6 months and then you will leave, where as if I married him he would stay here with me. But I told him no, I told him I wanted you and now he is dead, how can it not be my fault?' she asked

'You don't want it then? Marrage?' he asked her bring her face up so he could see her expressions.

'I want those things, but I think I'd just realised I did not want those things with him, although I know that you can't give me those things and I'm prepared to accept that' she told him.

Robert said nothing. He leant down and kissed his sweetheart.

'I want you to promise me you will not blame yourself... You cannot help who you fall in love with, believe me I know that only too well' he told her kissing her on her forhead.

'You're fiancee? she asked

'No, Katherine you' he replied and gave her a small rare smile.

'Me, you love me?' she asked in disbealive

'I Love you' he said and kissed her mouth deeper than before.

'I Love you too' she smiled and kissed him back more passionatly then ever before. They sat in silence just savouring in each others arms.

'Tis time for work' Katherine whispered after several minutes. she got up from his lap and began to dress herself. Robert watched her get ready for work, and he knew what he must do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Kathrine had gone to work, Robert dressed himself, he went about with his morning duties in and around the pelony. At lunch time he hid away in his tent, writing letters to friends and family back home. once finished he quickly sent them out with the rest, and went to find his love.

He found her on the beach, she was sitting on a rock looking out over the ocean, taking a well deserved break, his heart skipped a beat when she turned around and saw him standing, staring at her. She smiled and then turned to face the ocean again. Robert walked towards her and sat on the rock next to her. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her small body into his.

'People have been taking, asking about his death' Katherine said quietly

'And what have you been saying?' Robert asked

'That we hadn't been together for a long time, obviously I'm sorry that he had killed himself but I am with you for now' she said

'I hope it will be for a lot longer than 'for now'' he said looking out to the beautiful blue ocean himself.

'What do you mean?, your going in 6 months, back home' she whispered just saying those words made her heart ache.

'Mmmmm, that may not be the case anymore...but lets not dwell on this for too much longer, walk with me?' he asked and got up from where he had been sitting, he held his hand out to Katherine who took it knowing now not to question Major Ross to much he would tell her when he was ready.

They walked hand in hand along the beach intill it was time for Katherines reading lesson. 'I'll see you tonight' he said and walked back into the pelony.

Katherine had just finished her lesson with Mrs. Johnson when Private Buckley told her she had been summoned to the Governors office, she reluctantly followed him up to the main pelony and into the Governors hut.

Inside she found she was not alone. The Governor, The Vicar and Captain Collins all staring back at her. Private Buckley stood in front of the door and pushed her forward. She stood in the middle of the room, she was scared and had no idea why she had been called. She had done nothing wrong. After moments of silence Captain Collins spoke.

'You are Katherine McVitie, charged for thief are not?' He asked her reading what looked like her file.

'Yes i am' she said quietly

'Speak up girl!' he said

'Yes Sir, I am Katherine McVitie' she said loudly

'You have had a relationship with Private now Corporal McDonald, since you have arrived?' he asked

She did't understand where they were going with this, they already knew she had, everyone did.

'Yes, I did' she replied, her eyes fixed on a clock behind the Governors head.

'You speak in past tense why?' Captain Collins asked sternly

'My relationship with Corporal McDonald ended some days ago' she said not giving any other information away.

'Do you know that Corporal McDonald is dead?' he asked

'Yes' she said plainly still not looking at the men.

'And how do you know this?'

'Major Ross told me' she replied

'And why would Major Ross do a thing like that?' he asked

Katherine hesitated

'Because we are in a relationship, together' she said

'Are the rumours true? you are a whore?'

'No!, I am not!' Katherine said sternly she now diverted her eyes from the clock to Captain Collins himself.

'Then why break a relationship with Corporal McDonald after such time and immediately start one with Major Ross?' he asked like he did't already know the reason.

'That is personal' she said

'Answer my question' he said angrly

'Because I love him' she whispered

'Did you kill Corporal McDonald so that you could start a relationship with Major Ross?' he asked after pausing for some moments.

'NO!' she shouted at him, how could they think such a thing, 'He took his own life' she mumbled

'How do you know that?' Governor Philip at last asked

'Thats what you told Major Ross' she whispered tears had started to roll down her face.

'I'm sorry Katherine but we cant take the word of a convict, you will reside in the jail intill we come to a conclusion on how Corporal McDonald died. Take her away' he said finally.

Katherine screamed, she when to run out the door only to be manhandled my Private Buckley into some hand cuffs. she was lead out of the door and down the stairs. She scramed again causing several convicts to look her way and she was lead to the holding cells.

Private Buckley pushed her into the cell and slammed the door shut, he then proceeded to stand guard at the door.

Katherine broke down into tears, she felt her limp body fall to the floor as her tears kept coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a short update, will make the next part longer, Thank you for all your lovely comments **

**Chapter 3**

Major Ross stormed into the Governors hut, interrupting his supper.

'Why is Katherine McVitie in the prison?, Why wasn't I told?' he demanded

'Katherine McVitie is in then prison beacuse we beileve that she may have killed Corporal McDonald' he said carmly

'You really believe such a timid, shy young girl would kill in cold blood?, Someone she loved, without anyone knowing or seeing anything?' Robert asked honestly

'Obviously it would be out of character that would be a givin, however not impossible' the Governor told him

'Do you know when he died?' Robert asked

'We are waiting on the Vicar for a estimate, once we have this we can work out Katherines whereabouts at this time' he said contiuing to eat his supper.

'Do you really believe she did this?' Robert asked

'No, I do not but the desicion is not just down to me, We have to know all the facts' Governor Philip told Robert sincerly

'Can I go to her, sit with her?' Robert asked

'If you must' he resided and shooed him away

Robert walked quickly to the prison, he dismissed the soldier standing guard and let himself into cell.

He sat on the floor next to Katherines body still laying limp on the ground she had literally cried herself to sleep. He could see and feel damp lines down her cheeks. He pulled her on to his lap and gently rocked her.

'Robert?' she whispered as she awoke

'Its okay, I'm here' he whispered into her long golden hair, she looked up into his eyes and allowed him to wipe her tears away.

'I did not do as they say, tell me you believe me?' she asked more tears leaking from her eyes

'I know, I believe you, I promise I will do everything in my power to make this right' he said he pulled her in for a kiss and let her lay on him in silence.

'Major Ross Sir!' Sargent Timmins said as he walked into the prison with Governor Philip behind him.

Robert awoke from his sleep.

Katherine was still in his arms. He quietly shook her, moved her to the floor besides him and got up to speak with the Governor.

'Have to been here all night?' Governor Philip asked

'It would seem so' Robert replied looking back at Katherine who was slowly awaken herself.

'We have news from the Vicar, Corporal McDonald was shot around 14 hundred hours yesturday afternoon,we have concluded that this was the time of Tommy Barretts Funeral and we are aware that both you and Katherine where witnesses, so we know now that Katherine did not kill Corporal McDonald' Governor Philip told them.

'I am free?' Katherine mumbled softly from her position still on the floor of the cell.

'Yes, you are' Governor Philip told her.

'Can I speak to you, alone Major Ross?' he turned and asked Robert

Robert shook his head and walked out of the prison.

'I have never seen you like this before, I must conclude it is because you are in love with her?' Governor Philip

'Yes' Robert said

'But you are already engaged, back in England?'

'Yes'

'However you are still in love with Katherine McVitie?'

'Yes, very much so'

'Has she moved in with you?

'Yes'

'And you wish to marry her?'

'Yes, but not at this time'

'You will see me when your circumstances change?'

'Yes Governor' Robert replied

'You can take Katherine'

'Thank you Governor'

He then walked back into the Prison.

'Come on Sweetheart' he whispered and lifted Katherine to her feet. he took hold of her hand and lead her back towards their tent, where she belong.


End file.
